Both Misunderstood
by WhatChuuKnowBoutMe
Summary: Do you like the teme" An 8 year old Blonde boy asked the pinkette. Sasuke's ears perked up to wait for her answer.. It was meant to be fluffy but somehow it didnt turn out like that haha


**Hey I'm new on here and this is my first fic..**

**Originally meant to be fluffy =P but it changed into something sad (how? i have no idea)**

**DISCLAIMER-Dont own naruto or any of the characters mentioned..**

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!!SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!" a loud blonde headed 8 year old boy shouted to said pink haired girl.

"Do you have to be so loud NARUTO!?" she asked while she was trying to get her hearing back.

"Is it true?! SAKURA-CHAN is it huh, huh, is it" he practically screamed in her face ignoring her question.

"Is what true naruto?" the confused girl asked, with a look of well...confusion clear on her face

"that you like the teme over there.." he replied a bit quieter pointing to the lone uchiha survivor that was sitting on a bench not too far away from them eating his lunch that consisted of rice balls and tomatoes.

A black hair onyx eyed boy sat by himself eating his lunch when he heard a certain noisy blond haired idiot shouting trying to get the attention of a pink haired green eyed girl. _Sakura _he thought as he looked at the pink haired girl with a soft look in his eyes, then his attention was brought back to the blond loud mouth again as he suddenly started frantically shouting non-stop questions at her _'Tch loser' _he growled silently as he watched naruto getting too close to her face for his liking. Perking his ears up a bit he tried to listen to what the blond was blabbering about this time.

"It cant be true right?! sakura-chan!"...

"it's not true right? right!?"...

"It cant be true! say it's not true Sakura-Chan!!?"

"Naru...." but sakura was cut off before she could finish.

"PLEASE tell me you don't like the teme"he said,as he bowed his head looking at the ground.

_'So thats what the dobe wants to know?'_at this sasuke was fully paying attention to what sakura was going to say

Sakura knew that Naruto had a crush on her and as she looked at her blond haired friend knowing that she could never feel the same way as him, she could hear the hurt, desperation and hope in his voice when he asked her that final question so seriously, waiting patiently for what she was about to say..

"Ofcourse not naruto, I dont even like him at all" she said putting on her best fake smile

At this naruto looked up and she could see the relief, but also..doubt in his eyes as if he wasn't sure if he believed her but he soon brushed it off and put his arm around her shoulder and said "that's good sakura-chan!" he said with his big goofy grin "that teme will just push you away like he does all the time and I never wanna see you get hurt" he suddenly said all serious. If he looked closely he would've seen the pain and hurt flash in sakura's eyes as naruto spoke those words. "Come on sakura-Chan! lets get going, the bell should be ringing soon. I heard Iruka-sensei is gonna teach us about chakra!"

"Actually naruto i think ill just stay out here a little longer okay?"

"Sure Sakura-chan i'll see you back at class then! BYE! Sakura-chan" he shouted as he ran in the direction of the Academy

When the blonde was out of sight the pink haired girl looked down at the ground and sighed. She was about to walk back to the academy when she felt someones gaze on her she looked up to see..

Sasuke felt like he just had his heart ripped out, there was a ache in his chest that he couldn't get rid of. Deep within his heart or what was left of it since his brother massacred their whole family the youngest living uchiha loved the pink haired girl, everything about her made him smile, when she would laugh at something the dobe would say or the way her pink hair that now grew past her shoulders moved with the wind or that one time when she came up to him and gave him a flower from the lesson she had just finished on how to be a kunoichi... but now when he thinks about those stuff its only gonna make his heart ache knowing that she doesn't love him too..

Sakura was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke staring back at her still sitting where he was earlier before. But something about his gaze seemed unfocused like he was staing out into a endless pit. After a while of just staring, sakura decided to see if he was okay. They were still holding eye-contact when she was standind right in front of him. He seemed to snap out of it and realise who he was looking at, what happened next made sakura's heart break, a crystal tear slid down the dark haired boys face slowly making it's way down his cheek to the cold hard ground they stand on.

Sakura brought her hand up to cup his face and with her thumb wiped the tear stain line away. Sasuke seemed to tense when she touched him he loved the feel but at the same time loathed it too, the dark haired boy abruptly stood up roughly pushing her hand away from him "DON'T touch me" he spat "YOUR ANNOYING" without looking back he turned on his heel and headed back to the academy leaving the poor pink haired girl standing there stunned.

As she watched his back slowly disappear a lone crytal tear slid down her cheek as it once did earlier with the dark haired boy silently droppin to the ground to mix with his.

As they both sat in class stealing glances at each other never realising the other was doing the same.

Misunderstood they thought:

_'You will always hate me huh sasuke'_

_"You will never love me like i love you huh sakura'_

* * *

**hmm? yeah hope you guys enjoyed it sorry if you didn't.**

**Now Im not gonna say 'review' because personally I sometimes get annoyed when people put that at the end of their story =]**

**So Im not about to put it on mine -even if I still do want reviews haha**

**I also thought maybe it would be good start to a sasusaku story??**

**This is a One-Shot though but if I were to make it into a story they will be in the start of their genin days.**

**Mainly following how the Anime/Manga does it but reasons why sasuke treats her like that and well.... sakura already**

**thinks he hates her on the Manga and Anime so her part shouldn't be hard to write lol**

**THANXX for taking the time to read my story =]**


End file.
